Fixing Past Wrongs
by inu-tiger-luver-393
Summary: What if you find that you can go back to the past and change everything and set things right? Would you do it if given the opportunity? INUxKAG MIRxSAN SESSxKAGURA, please read and review!
1. Time

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Narrator speaking**_

**_Time. Isn't it just a wonderful thing? I sometimes think that it is. With out it what would we be? The passage of time is what I value most in this world; with out my passage I will not be able to change the course of history. The story, I guess, starts in the future or would it be the past? I'm not sure it's so confusing so I'll just say that it started in the year 2001. There was a girl who fell down a well and when she came out she was 500 years in the past. (and now before you ask I am not that girl I know her, well I did, I mean I do, man this is sooo confusing, I'll get to why it's confusing later on.) There she found a boy, no an inu hanyou boy, pinned to a tree by an arrow. Now you all know where this is going so long story short girl releases boy, boy tries to kill girl, girl gains control of boy A.K.A. "Sit Boy!", the Shikon no tama come out of girl, girl shatters the tama. Boy and girl travel together to find the shards, they find a kitsune, a monk, and a demon slayer. Then some where in there around the time of the monk joining the group the "bad guy" enters the story. The girl the boy the kitsune the monk and the slayer band together to try and destroy the "bad guy" while collecting the shards of the Shikon no tama. Some where along the line the boy's half brother comes along as does a wolf youkai. They also want "the bad guy" gone. Throughout the groups travels the boy falls in love with the girl and visa versa. That's where the story truly begins, on the night that the boy professes his love for the girl._**

"Come on every one I want to cover as much ground as possible before night fall!" InuYasha yelled over his shoulder to the rest of the group.

"InuYasha we are moving as fast as we can, we're only human!" Kagome said from her place in the back of the group. "Why don't you just slow down, what is so important that we need to basically need to kill our selves to cover more ground?"

"I don't want to be out in the open tonight that's all and there is a forest not far from here."

"But why? We've been sleeping out in the open for the past week, what's so different about to night?" she yelled stopping in the middle of the road. "InuYasha stop and get over here and talk to me face to face! You have been avoiding me for the past few days and it is starting to get on my nerves, have I become repulsive or something, do I smell, do I offend your sensitive nose?" she bellowed at the top of her lungs stomping her foot on the ground.

It was true, her scent was affecting him greatly, but it wasn't a bad scent. In fact it was the best thing he had ever smelled, Kagome was in heat and it was taking all of InuYasha's self control to not jump here right then and here. He had been staying away staying away from her to prevent doing just that. He gave a low growl and stopped in his tracks. He let the rest of the group catch up and once Miroku's eyes met with InuYasha's he knew to just keep walking and let him and Kagome talk. He walked up to the spot where kagome had stopped and looked her straight in to the eye.

"First of all Kagome, tonight is the **moonless** night, second of all there is a very good reason that I have been distancing myself from you." She just gave him a confused look. "Oh Kami Kagome, you're in heat right now and you are giving off the most wonderful scent, I have been staying away from you because first and foremost I don't want my demon side to come out and decide to claim you, and secondly with the moonless night being tonight my human emotions are more predominant, and I don't want to say something stupid like how I truly feel about you." His hand slapped over his mouth as the last sentence came spilling out of his big fat mouth. "Shit, I didn't meant to say that, this is precisely the reason that I was trying to stay away from you at least until you were out of heat." He sat down on the ground Indian style and he put his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his palms. Kagome was just too stunned to say anything so she took a few steps back and sat down on the ground just like InuYasha was. After a few minutes Kagome regained her composer and turned to InuYasha.

"I'm sorry that I forgot that to night is… well you know…that night, I should have remembered. I'm also sorry that I yelled at you. I wish that you would have told me that I was…"

"In heat?"

"Yeah I would have stayed away from you if you had told me." She sat there in silence pondering about his last statement, "How I truly feel about you..." she kept opening and closing her mouth in an attempt to say something about it but every time she did she lost her courage to follow through, and just as she gained he courage InuYasha stood up and pulled her to her feet as he mumbled something about needing to get moving again. So instead of bringing up the subject again she just gave him a slight nod. InuYasha found the rest of the group a little bit a head and he took his place back in the front and Kagome too her place in the back. The group regained their fast pace and kept the un-nerving silence that InuYasha and Kagome brought back with them.

Just before the sun was about to set the group made it to the forest. Kagome finally broke the silence.

"InuYasha since we have reached the forest can we stop and make camp? I know everybody is tired and hungry, plus I still have two packs of ramen left."

"I thought that you said I ate all the ramen!" he said glaring at her.

"Well I was digging through my bag and found two more cups."

"Can I have both packs?"

"Sure you can."

"Then yes we can stop and make camp."

"Thank you InuYasha, could you go grab some fire wood so I can build a fire and make dinner?"

"Sure." He said as he turned to go gather some wood, his silver hair flowing in the slight breeze that ran through the forest, with the last light of day filtering through the trees.

Kagome sat back and unpacked her bag digging out the last to packs of ramen. _Thank the Kamis that I hid these from him, if I hadn't we still might be walking._ She looked up from her bag to see InuYasha with his arms full of wood, but instead of his silver hair flowing in the breeze, his hair is jet black. Kagome went about cooking everybody their food, and after they were finished she tucked Shippo in to bed, and watched him fall asleep. Just as she was about to drift off she saw InuYasha get up and walk off on his own in to the dark trees. _Where is he going on his own in this condition?_ Her curiosity got the best of her so she grabbed her bow and arrows and silently followed him, never did she get with in fifty feet of him, and she didn't want him to know that she was there. Little did she know what was going through his mind.

_I can't believe that I said that, I almost told her that I loved her. I know she doesn't feel the same way, I can just tell by the way she acts around me, and the fact that she **sits** me every chance she gets. She thinks that I still love Kikyo. I can't stand Kikyo anymore, she the undead, and she hates me. She has hurt Kagome more times than I can count; **I** have hurt Kagome more times than I can count. You shouldn't hurt the person you love. Next time that I see Kinky Hoe, I mean Kikyo, I am going to tell her that I won't be going to Hell with her anymore and that I won't be seeing her again…ever. _

InuYasha came to a small pond surrounded by large flat rocks he went to the nearest one and sat down. He still didn't know that Kagome was behind him so he didn't realize that she was going to be able to her **every** word he was about to say.

"Why can't I tell her that I love her? I can say it when she's not here to hear me. Kagome I love you, Kagome I love you, Kagome I love you, but when she's near me I can't even think straight, for the past three years that we have been shard hunting I have loved her, ever since I almost lost her when her soul was taken and transferred back to Kikyo I have loved her. Kami I need your help, I need to be able to tell Kagome before she decides to go off with the damn Mangy Wolf or that Hobo person. Kami please help me." He said setting his head in to his hands.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. _Did he just say what I think he said? Did he just say that he loves me? Oh my Kami he did. InuYasha love me Kagome Higarashi!_ Inside of her head she did a little victory dance. After she was able to think straight again she walked up to the rock.

"InuYasha?" She asked quietly.

InuYasha spun around at the sound of her voice.

"Kagome, how long have you been standing there?" His voice was stammering.

"Long enough to hear what you said, about loving me."

"Kagome …I."

"Shhh please let me finish. I heard you say that you love me, I have been waiting for three years to hear you say that. Ever since I saw you for the first time when you were pinned to Goshinboku I have loved you. For the past three years I have loved you with my entire heart. Every time you went to Kikyo's side it tore my heart apart because I love you. Now I know that you return my feelings."

InuYasha's heart was beating a mile a minute._ She loves me. HAHA she really truly loves me. For years I have been too scared to tell her and I have had no reason to because SHE LOVES ME!!!_

InuYasha had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice that Kagome sat down beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and laced her fingers in to his. On her face she wore a huge toothy smile. He kissed the top of her head, and inhaled her sweet citrus scent. His lips traveled down from the top of her head down to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe from there he moved down her jaw line. He pulled away from his nuzzling and rested his forehead against hers; he gazed in to her chocolate orbs.

"Kagome, I love you." He said his voice was husky and sweet.

"I love you too Inu-Kun." Kagome replied.

He lowered his lips upon hers, for a first love filled searing kiss. InuYasha nibbled on her bottom lip asking, no begging for entrance in to her moist cavern. Slowly Kagome opened her mouth. His tongue searched every inch of her mouth, earning him several moans from his Kagome. He nipped at her tongue, inviting her to do the same with him. She shifted herself so she was sitting in his lap. She was savoring every moment that the kiss lasted. He snaked her hands up in to his long raven tresses. They both pulled back due to lack of air. A blush came to both of their cheeks. Kagome leaned against his chest, and pulled his arms around her. They just sat there in complete silence just enjoying each other's company, slowly Kagome fell asleep in his arms, and for the first time since he was a small child InuYasha fell asleep on the night of the new moon.

As the sun rose and the first light hit their sleeping faces, InuYasha began to pulse. His fangs grew, his eyes and hair returned to their normal color. His eyes opened and he gazed down upon a still sleeping Kagome. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the events of the previous night. He brushed a stray hair out of her face, and as his fingers brushed across her skin she began to awake. Kagome opened her eyes to the early morning light.

"Good morning Beautiful." InuYasha cooed in to her ear.

"Morning Inu-Kun." She said stifling a yawn.

"Did you sleep well? I know that I did."

"Yeah I did, I love the feeling of sleeping in your arms." She said with a small smile.

"You can sleep in my arms anytime sweetheart." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Mmhh I would like that."

"Kagome," he said pulling back, "would you be willing to court with me? Can I mark you as mine?"

"Isn't courting in this era like dating in my era?"

"It's similar but there are a few differences. In this time it's like a pre-engagement period, it involves me marking you on the neck, so everyone like that Mangy Wolf and that Hobo person know to keep their hands off. Other than that it is the same as dating. Well there is also the fact that someday you will be my mate , but if possible I would like to wait and mate with you after Naraku is dead, I don't think it would be a good thing because if you ended up pupped you wouldn't be able to travel."

She sat back and thought about what he said. "Inu-Kun, I would love to court with you and one day after Naraku is gone I would absolutely love to be your mate." She leaned in to give him a light kiss on the lips. She went to pull away but was stopped by his arms pulling her closer to him. She melted in to the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands snaked up to the furry appendages on top of InuYasha's head. Kagome started to rub the base of his ears; he let out a low growl. Startled she pulled away.

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" she asked searching his eyes.

"No quite the opposite, it felt really good. Sorry if I scared ya, I couldn't stop my growl of _pleasure_."

"Well now I know to do that more often, if it's **that** pleasurable for you."

"I'd like that." He whispered leaning in closer to her, "Kagome is it ok if I mark you now? It's going to hurt but only for a moment."

"Do you promise that the pain won't last long?"

"I promise and if it does you can S-I-T me as many times as you want."

"Ok, how are we gonna do this?"

"I am going to bite down right here," he said kissing the spot right above her collar bone on her left side right above her heart. "and leave my fang marks on you there, the quicker is scars over the more we belong together. Are you ready my love?"

"I'm ready Inu-Kun." She said pulling the collar of her shirt away from her neck.

InuYasha lowered his fangs to the soft flesh of her neck, he gave the spot a light kiss before he quickly sank his fangs in. he felt Kagome flinch beneath him. He with drew his fangs and lapped up the extra blood, and before he could even finish cleaning up the blood the wound had scared over.

"That was so fast." He said lightly touching the scar with the tips of his fingers. He leaned down and inhaled the scent that was radiating off the scar, it was **HIS** scent!

"You were right it doesn't even hurt anymore. Is it scared over yet?"

"It scared over before I finished cleaning off the blood. Do you know what that means Kags?"

"It means that we are supposed to be together."

"Now you are officially marked as mine." He said nuzzling her neck, he was working his way back up to her mouth for another searing kiss but was stopped by the sound of someone fast approaching. He pulled back, his ears swiveling his nose sniffing the air around him.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Sesshomaru is here." He spat lifting both Kagome and himself to their feet.

"Sesshomaru? Why is he here?" She asked a bit worried.

"I don't know but I intend to find out. Sesshomaru come out I know you're here." InuYasha yelled in to the forest.

"Very good, little brother, it only took you five minutes to realize that I was so close." Sesshomaru said walking out from the forest edge.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru? If you are here for **MY** Tetsaiga, you can forget about it." InuYasha yelled turning to his brother.

"No I have given up on trying to get the Fang; I am here for a more…personal reason."

"Personal reason?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes, I know that you have entered a courtship with my brother, so I came here to tell you both of the deal I made with my father the day InuYasha was born."

"How did you know of our courtship, I just marked her less than ten minutes ago?" InuYasha asked pulling Kagome closer to him.

"You were really raised in ignorance weren't you?" he sighed. "When one member of an Inu-Youkai, or in your case Inu-Hanyou, decides to start a courtship with someone that member's elder male guardian just knows. Normally the guardian is that member's father but if the father is dead it transfers to the next male in the family which in your case is me. Since you marked her as your mate that makes me her guardian also." He said nonchalantly.

"I don't need your guardian ship, Sesshomaru." Kagome spat from her place in InuYasha's protective arms. "I am perfectly fine with InuYasha."

"Indeed, but as my father asked of me I am to stay both of your guardians until the day either the both of you die or I myself die. If you die and leave a child behind I am to take the child in and raise it as my own as a lord or lady of the Western Lands. After you two mate your future first child shall be next inline for the throne of the Western Lands. I do not as of any time soon plan on taking a mate and the Western Lands are in need of an heir. I am obligated to care for this child from the day of its birth, you will be its primary care taker, but I will be there in the background for its whole life, I shall personally train it in the ways of a Lord or Lady. This child is my ticket out of taking mate sometime soon."

"So you are doing this for your benefit not ours, or a child that has not even been conceived." InuYasha asked glaring at his brother.

"I do not like you; you know that, so yes I am doing this for my benefit and to protect my honor."

"Well it is nice to know that there is someone to care for our future child, but you will NEVER get your hands on it. It will stay with us until it is ready to leave on its own."

"I have said all I have to say." And with that Sesshomaru turned and left.

InuYasha pulled kagome in even closer to his chest. "He will never get his hands on out child, never." He vowed to her. They just stood in silence for a few minutes and were interrupted by a new intruder.

"Kagome, InuYasha I finally found you." Miroku said coming up from behind the couple. "We have been so worried about you, we all woke up and the two of you were missing, and Shippo said he smelled Sesshomaru close by, we were all so worried."

"There was no reason to be worried Monk, Kagome and I have been fine all night."

"I can see that." He said a lecherous grin spread across his face. "You two were out here all alone all night long?"

"Yes." Was the only reply he got from the couple.

"You look pretty comfortable in his arms Kagome, have you been in them all night?"

"If you must know Miroku, yes I have been, not that it is any of your business, and before you even ask, we both had our clothes on the ENTIRE night."

"Miss Kagome you know me far too well." Miroku said. "Can we return to camp so we can be off for the day the others would like to know that you are safe."

"Fine we will be there in a minute." InuYasha said releasing his grip on Kagome. She turned to look him straight in the eye.

"How are we gonna tell them?"

"Tell them what?"

"About us?"

"We can just come straight out and say it, I don't care really, all I care about is being with you, my dear sweet Kagome." He leaned down and captured her lips with his once again. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her and just gazed in to her eyes.

She laced her fingers through his and started to walk back to camp.

When they returned to camp InuYasha in his normal straight forward way told every one how he and Kagome were not courting and he briefly told them that Sesshomaru came by but didn't say anything about why, to him, they didn't need to know. The group continued their search of the jewel shards.

Days turned in to weeks and weeks turned in to months, and Kagome and InuYasha continued to court and InuYasha was starting to become worried. The mating season was just a week away and he didn't know if he would be able to hold back from claiming her. He decided to just come straight out and ask her if she was ready.

"Hey Kagome can we talk for a minute…Alone?" he asked standing up from the ground in front of the fire.

"Sure Inu-Kun." She replied taking his out stretched hand and walking off in to the dark woods.

They came to a beautiful clearing and he sat down in the middle and she sat down in his lap. His arms wrapped instinctively around her, he sighed.

"Kagome do you remember the day we started courting?"

"Of course I do how could I forget." She said putting her hand on the scar that still rested upon her neck.

"Do you remember what I said about when we would mate?"

"Yeah you said we should wait until after Naraku is gone."

"Well I was hoping he would be gone by this point, in one weeks time the Youkai mating season begins, and I am not sure if I will be able to suppress my youkai blood and keep myself from claiming you. Would you be willing to mate with me now?"

"InuYasha… I…"

"I'm sorry for this I swear I am I seriously thought that he would be dead and that we would be living freely.

"Please let me finish. I am ready to mate with you but not just tonight, can it wait until tomorrow I want to be able to prepare for it and not just rush straight in to it."

A smile so huge spread across his face, he captured her lips with his.

"I thought that you would like that answer." She said when they broke the kiss.

"I love that answer."

The next night Kagome had set everything up that she need to mate with her beloved Inu-Kun. That night under the covers of the night sky they mated. **_I am sorry but I will not go in to detail of the mating and you will all understand why later, for me that would be just gross_** **_(Narrator shudders at the thought.)_**

When InuYasha woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was the major change in Kagome's scent. He opened his eyes to inspect his newly acquired mate. _Why does she smell this way? _He carefully un-wrapped him self from her grasp, and what he saw shocked him. Kagome began to stir from the lack of warmth. She opened her now ice blue eyes and stared up at her mate.

"Morning Inu-Kun." She said pushing her self in to a sitting position.

"Morning Sweetheart. How do you feel?" he asked tentatively.

"I feel fine, really good actually. I expected to be sore but I don't feel any pain. How are you, you look kind of weird."

"I am fine but I don't really know how to say this Kagome you're…"

"Oh my Kami am I pregnant?"

"No you're not pupped, you're a hanyou."


	2. I'm A What!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS!!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Narrator speaking**_

**(A/N)**

Recap: "I am fine but I don't really know how to say this Kagome you're…"

"Oh my Kami am I pregnant?"

"No you're not pupped, you're a hanyou."

Chapter 2

I'm a WHAT?!

"I'm a what?!" she screamed jumping to her feet, not caring that she was butt naked for anyone to see.

"A hanyou Kagome just like me. You have claws, fangs, and ears just like mine." He said as he stood up in all his naked pride. He reached out and brushed his fingers over the tip of her right ear. Slowly Kagome lifter her hand to her face d at her newly formed claws, she ran her tongue over the sharp fangs that were now present in her mouth, then ever so slowly she reached a hand up to touch the ear that InuYasha wasn't touching.

"How did this happen?" Kagome asked sitting back down on the ground.

"I'm not entirely sure, but we can ask Myoga next time he decides to show his face. Are you upset that this happened?" a hint of sadness creeping in to his voice. _I hope she isn't, I know she excepts me as a half breed but what if can't stand the thought of being one her self._

"I'm still not sure what to say about it, I accept it, I am what I am, but I do wish that I had known that this was going to happen instead of it just being thrust upon me. I never knew how strong you feel, I like this feeling like I'm almost invincible. The only bad thing I can tell right now is that I have a terrible headache from all of the enhanced sights, sounds, and scents, how can you handle it from day to day?"

"I'm just used to them that's all. I was born this way so I haven't known anything different."

"How are we going to explain all this to the others I didn't tell Sango that we were planning on mating tonight?"

"Who cares if we didn't tell them? It was up to us to decide when we were going to mate, they had no say in it what so ever, and we can tell them exactly what we know."

"And what exactly do we know?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"So what we are just going to walk up to them and say guess what guys InuYasha and I mated last night and when I woke up I looked like this ?!"

"Yup, sounds good to me. Now let's get some clothes on you so you don't get sick." Just on me it looks to me like you need some too."

"I know that but me being the man in this relationship I say what goes and I say you need to get dressed before someone comes around and sees you. Your body is for my eyes and my eyes only, well Sango doesn't count I won't take you twos bath time away well unless I decide I want to bathe with you then I will just take you away to a hot spring and well you know we can have some fun."

"Ohh that sounds like fun, but for right now there is one little problem, you shredded all of my clothes so I have nothing to wear."

"Here you can wear this." He said handing her his fire rat haori.

"Thank you Inu-kun." She said as she wrapped her self up in his shirt. "I love your sent it's all over this thing; it makes me feel safe and protected."

"Really what do I smell like to you?"

"Like the forest in the spring right after it rains, with a hint of mint."

InuYasha leaned down and gave her a light kiss upon the forehead. "I'll always be here to protect you." He whispered to her softly.

"Aw how very touching little brother." Came Sesshomaru's voice from his cloaked hiding spot.

Both InuYasha and Kagome's ears were swiveling searching for the source of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Sesshomaru where are you? Come out now before I decide to start randomly unleashing wind scars." InuYasha growled as he unsheathed his tetsaiga.

"That would be unnecessary, I am right here." He said jumping out of the tree directly behind them.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagome said wrapping the haori even tighter around herself.

"I came to speak to the both of since I sensed that you mated about being able to prolong your human life span to match InuYasha's but it seems that you are no longer human. I guess the rumors were true."

"What rumors?" InuYasha asked pulling Kagome's barely covered body out of Sesshomaru's view.

"It was rumored that if a hanyou finds a human that truly and completely loves them, when they mate the human will become a hanyou of the same breed, so in your case she became an inu-hanyou. It is also said they will share powers so Kagome you will be able to use the fang, and be able to perform his iron reaver and blades of blood, and you InuYasha should be able to withstand her purification. Either way you both win."

"How is that even possible?" Kagome asked peeking over InuYasha's shoulder.

"From the sharing of blood when you mated. I know you did, because of the mark on our neck Kagome, if you look it has a faint crescent moon over it over time it will become more pronounced and the next time you to decide to mate kagome you need to bite in to InuYasha like he did to you so you booth bear the mark, it shows that you are members of the Inu-Youkai clan, it will insure your safety when you travel."

"I insure your safety, not some mark on my neck." InuYasha spat, "if you are done I would like you to leave, if not I still want you to leave."

"I shall leave but remember my promise I made to you when you started courting."

"Yeah, yeah I haven't forgotten, and I still say no." InuYasha said through gritted teeth.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and began to walk off, and then he stopped a wicked smile spread across his face. "InuYasha you made a great choice in a mate. She has a perfect body, if I didn't have the self control that I have I would claim her as mine right now." He said just before he disappeared on his transportation cloud.

"I think I need a bath." Kagome said as she thought of Sesshomaru's eyes wandering over her body.

"Next time I see him I am going to skin him alive for even thinking about looking at you, your body is mine, I proved that last night." InuYasha said as he cracked his knuckles.

InuYasha picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her back to where the rest of the group was still sleeping. He set her down just out side of the camp and he snuck in to quietly grab her signature yellow backpack. She quietly sorted through the bag and grabbed more clothes so she could at least be able to tell the group in decent attire. Once they were both fully dressed again

They walked back in to camp and sat at the base of the tree where every body last saw them. Kagome fell asleep in InuYasha's loving embrace, only to be reawakened by Sango's frightened scream.

"Kagome what happened to you?" she screamed as she ran over to her friend. She reached out to touch one of the furry appendages but she stopped by the sound of InuYasha's growls.

"Leave her ears alone. It is so fucking annoying to have people come up and randomly start playing with your ears."

"Why you let everybody do it to you." Sango said now reaching for his ears he grabbed her arm and threw it to the side.

"I do not, only a select few people are allowed to touch my ears." He said flattening his ears to his head.

Kagome sensing a fight coming on stood up causing Sango to fall back on to her butt.

"Sango let's go get a bath we need to talk." Kagome said grabbing her friends hand and helping her back to her feet.

Sango just gave her a questioning look before she finally agreed, "I'll go grab the bag and meet you at the hot springs."

Kagome leaned down and whispered in to InuYasha's ear "I'll tell Sango and you tell Miroku, and when we get back to the village we can both tell Shippo since he is more like a son to me than a friend."

"I agree Shippo is more than just a friend he is like a son to me. I think we should adopt him as ours, the runt is in need of a true family and we already do everything for him all that is missing is him calling us mama and papa. Good luck with Sango my love." He said as he placed a small chastised kiss on her lips.

"I'll keep her from coming back and killing you"

"Thank you sweetheart."

Kagome stood back up and headed off towards the hot spring to meet up with Sango, when she reached the steamy water she shrugged off her clothes and sank into the hot comforting water.

Sango wasted no time in asking Kagome all of the questions that she wanted to know. "So Kagome how did you become a hanyou?" she asked coyly as she eyed the now ever present mating mark.

"Well...Uh…I don't know how to tell you this but…Uh…Last-night-InuYasha-and-I-mated." She said in three seconds flat. _There I told her please don't be mad at me for not telling you before hand._

"I figured as much but that still doesn't explain how you are a hanyou."

"It happened because of the blood he and I now share."

"Are you pregnant?" Sango asked slightly worried

"No, I'm not pregnant, when we mated he bit down on the inside of his lip and then on to my neck so his blood and my blood mixed thus making me in to a hanyou."

"Well at least you're not pregnant now, because that would be bad if you were. We are so close to killing Naraku and we could do that if you were heavy with child."

"So you're not angry with me?" Kagome asked quietly avoiding Sango's eyes.

"No I expected this to happen, being a demon slayer I knew that youkai mating season soon."

"Well at least you are not angry with me."

"I could never be angry with you Kagome-imoutosan"

"**Arigatou Sango-neechan."**

**BACK AT CAMP**

**InuYasha had made no move to tell Miroku what had happened the previous night, he was to busy recalling all of the pleasurable moments that he and Kagome shared and all of the future pleasurable moments they would share in the future. He was getting hard just thinking about it.**

**"So InuYasha what happened last night between you and Kagome?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin spread wide across his face. "How did Kagome turn in to an Inu-Hanyou like you?"**

"Last night after you and Sango fell asleep Kagome and I left and I claimed her as mine and after we mated she became a hanyou simple as that."

"So you two mated huh?" his smile grew even bigger.

"Yeah we did, gotta problem with that?"

"No, no problem at all my friend. Congratulations InuYasha you are a man now."

"Keh, what ever all that matters is that she and I are happy."

"With Kagome being a hanyou we might stand an even better chance at defeating Naraku."

"Yeah we just might." He said sitting down on the ground one leg stretched out flat and the other bent his arm resting on the bent knee.

"How do you think Shippo is going to take the news?"

"I hope he takes it well, kagome and I decided that we are going to adopt him as soon as we can, all we need is to have Sesshomaru approve the adoption before we can make it official. That is one down side to me being a Lord of the Western lands."

"I thought you renounced your title, no one except Myoga calls you lord any more."

"No, I am still Lord InuYasha, second son of the Great Dog General, and the Human Princess Iszayoi next in line for the title Inu no Taisho."

"Wow that is one heck of a title."

"I know that is why I just go by InuYasha, or if I am in a formal situation Lord InuYasha."

"Well I hope that everything works out with Shippo, he is in need of an actual family."

"Hn."

"Well I think I am going to go grab a quick bath." Miroku said bolting off in to the woods after the girls."

"Miroku get back here I will not let you spy on the girls, I can't really stop you from looking at Sango but I can stop you from looking at MY Kagome."

"Oh yeah? Watch me InuYasha."

Miroku reached the hot springs and he peeked over the rocks at the two female figures in front of him. _Stupid InuYasha thinking he can make me stop peeking in on the girls especially Kagome. _"So beautiful." He whispered.

Kagome's ears picked up on Miroku's whisper. She automatically sank lower into the water. "Miroku you Lech, go away." Kagome yelled to his hiding spot.

"Kagome, Miroku isn't here." Sango said looking around the hot spring.

"Yes he is, he practically yelled 'So beautiful' from his hiding spot behind those rocks." Kagome said as she pulled Sango down in to the water by her arm so her body wasn't viable.

"Miroku get back here, I swear if you are looking at the girls I will hit you so hard your future children will be able to feel it." InuYasha yelled as he closed in on the hot springs. He stopped at where Miroku was hiding and he picked him up by his collar. "Why can't you just listen to me? Things would be so much easier if everyone would just listen to me. Girls I will go take care of this Lecher so you two can finish bathing in peace."

"Thank you Inu-Kun, see I told you that Miroku was here Sango." Kagome said as she watched InuYasha drag Miroku away.

"Those ears of yours are really going to come in handy." Sango said getting out of the water and re-dressing herself. Kagome crawled out and got dressed as well.

"So Kagome it seems to me that you are in no physical pain, are the rumors true that it hurts?"

"Yes it does hurt…a lot, but the pain doesn't last very long, trust me on that." A huge smile crept across her face as she thought about the previous night."

"My, my, my Kagome you are a naughty, naughty girl aren't you?" Sango said making Kagome blush a nice shade of red.

"Just you wait Sango one day you are going to find your perfect man, and you are going to see exactly what I mean then you'll be the one blushing."

"So was it…?"

"Yup."

"And was he…?"

"Yup."

"Kagome I envy you."

"I know you do." The two girls laughed all the way back to camp.

_**So all was well and good for the time being. The group packed up all of their belongings and left for Kaede's Village to meet up with Shippo who was staying with the old woman to help her after she broke her arm. When they reached the village Kagome and InuYasha were once again questioned about how Kagome had become a hanyou, it then came time to speak to Shippo about his adoption. **_

"Hey Runt come out here, I need to talk to ya." InuYasha said calling to Shippo who was inside of Kaede's hut. The little kitsune came running out of the hut and jumped on to InuYasha's head.

"What's up InuYasha?" he said peering down to look at InuYasha upside down.

"First before I tell you we need to find Kagome did you see which way she went?"

"I saw her head off towards Goshinboku."

"Ok let's go get her then, hold on tight Runt." InuYasha began to sprint off to the sacred tree. They reached the tree and they found kagome sitting on InuYasha's favorite branch staring off in to the sunset.

"Hey Kags we're here." InuYasha said sitting Shippo back down on to the ground.

Kagome jumped out of the tree with the grace of a cat. She and InuYasha sat down on either side of Shippo; a smile was exchanged between the two hopefully soon to be parents.

"Shippo we have been traveling together for three years now and InuYasha and I have grown very attached to you, did you know that?" kagome said as she looked at the kitsune sitting beside her. Shippo shook his head. "I want you to know that InuYasha and I think of you more as a son than a friend, and now that InuYasha and I are mates we were hoping that you would be willing to let us adopt you officially."

A huge grin spread across Shippo's face, "Will I be able to call you Mama and Papa?"

"Of course Runt what else would you call us?" InuYasha asked ruffling Shippo's already messy hair.

Shippo jumped up and threw his fist in to the air. "I have a Mama, and a Papa again." He exclaimed.

"Well not quite yet we need to go see Sesshomaru and have him approve the adoption before it can be official, but until then you can still call us Mama and Papa."

"When are we going to go see Uncle Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked tentatively.

"Tomorrow morning bright and early so I think that you need to go to sleep so you can be ready to leave when we get up." InuYasha said pulling him self, Kagome, and Shippo to their feet.

"Yes Papa." Shippo said as he sprinted off to go to sleep.

As the new "parents" watched their "son" run off their heats filled with pride.

**(A/N well I hope that you liked this chappie. Sorry it took FOREVER to update I have been sooo busy. Please review. Reviews motivate me to write better and faster. Thanks.)**


	3. Sesshomaru Please!

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update I have so much work with all of my classes and I have and so much other stuff going on in my life. (I recently had a death in the family and I am in the middle of a huge family feud with my cousin coughbitchcough) sorry I just needed to say that. AND this chapter is a whole lot bigger than the other two. Well here is chapter 3 for you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Sesshomaru, Please!"

RECAP

"When are we going to go see Uncle Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked tentatively.

"Tomorrow morning bright and early so I think that you need to go to sleep so you can be ready to leave when we get up." InuYasha said pulling him self, Kagome, and Shippo to their feet.

"Yes Papa." Shippo said as he sprinted off to go to sleep.

As the new "parents" watched their "son" run off their heats filled with pride.

END RECAP

InuYasha sat outside of the hut where Kagome and Shippo lay sleeping. He was extremely deep in thought and didn't hear Kaede approaching him from behind.

"What troubles ye mind InuYasha?" asked resting her uninjured arm on his shoulder.

"I am scared Kaede, I am scared shitless right now. What if I fail at being Shippo's father? What if Sesshomaru doesn't allow Kagome and me to adopt him? Kaede what can I do?" InuYasha pleaded to the old woman.

"InuYasha ye have no reason to fret. Ye already excel at raising Shippo; you have been his father ever since you took him in to your group, all that was missing was him calling you 'Father', and for ye brother if he as any mind or reason he will let you adopt Shippo officially."

"Why do you say that?" InuYasha inquired.

"Well if he forbids the adoption not only will you most likely try to kill him, Kagome will put her new powers to the test. Even he should fear her. I have seen her angry and I know she may not look like much but beneath that kind, soft, holy exterior there is a fiery, vengeful, warrior."

"I agree completely. Kagome will purify his ass and force him to let us adopt Shippo. But if you tell anyone I was acting like this I will make sure you stay in that cast even longer." InuYasha said giving her a just-try-it kind of glance.

"Ye have my word InuYasha. Now go to them and rest, ye must be well rested for the marrow."

"I think I will Kaede." InuYasha said as he walked in to the hut. Just as he got to the door he stopped and with a soft whisper he said, "And thank you Kaede." He went inside and lay down beside his sleeping mate and child. "I promise to protect you little one with ever breath that I have in me I promise to protect you, your mother and any future siblings you may have, this I vow to all of the Kamis above." He said in a barely audible whisper. He then fell in to a soft dreamless sleep. When he awoke Shippo was still sleeping next to him but Kagome wasn't quickly he sat up and took a quick look around for his mate. His eyes fell upon kagome leaning over a pot that was suspended over the fire, the scent of jasmine rice reached his nose. As if on cue his stomach began to growl. Kagome startled by the sound accidentally bumped her hand against the piping hot metal pot and burnt herself.

"OH FUDGE MONKEYS!!!" she hissed as she rapidly shook her hand in the air trying and failing at making the pain go away.

"Fudge monkeys?" InuYasha asked confused as he stood up and walked over to Kagome. He took her burnt hand up to his eye level so he could look at the red mark that was there. He quickly gave the burn mark a kiss.

"It's just a phrase I say instead of swearing." She said as she went back to stirring the pot, but a little more carefully this time.

"I just realized I have never heard you swear."

"I don't like to swear, simple as that, I only swear when I am really angry."

"I swear all the fucking time." He said with a smile on his face.

"I know you do so I think you do enough swearing for the both of us."

"Ok what ever." He said as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips. She pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing her again. They were just starting to get comfy when they heard Shippo's scared voice coming from the sleeping bag.

"Mama?" Shippo cried out as he jumped up from the floor and ran in to Kagome's arms.

"Shippo what's wrong sweetheart?" Kagome asked worriedly as she rocked the young kitsune.

"I had a dream, a bad one." he locked eyes with InuYasha.

"What was it about?" InuYasha asked not liking the direction this conversation was heading.

"It was horrible, Naraku was in it and he killed everyone, you, Mama, Miroku, and Sango too, but something was different. I was older, everyone was older not by much but still enough to tell. In the beginning of the dream I was standing in a field and little girl with hair just like your's Papa came running at me, she was happy and had a huge smile on her face, then she tripped over something in the tall grass and fell. I ran over to help her back on to her feet. I could smell the blood that was coming out of the wound on her knee from where she fell. I helped her back to her feet and I looked around for what she tripped over. I finally found it; it was one of Naraku's wooden puppets covered in her blood. The puppet began to pulse, and it transformed in to Naraku himself, not just a puppet but his true form. I picked her up and ran back to a hut near Goshinboku. When I got there I found you and mama I told you what happened and you told me to take the little girl to Nana's house. I don't even know who Nana is but, but in the dream I picked her up again and ran off towards the well. The little girl was yelling at me telling me to put her down and let her go help fight. All I kept saying was 'No Akira it's not safe, it's not safe.' Just as we reached the well Naraku's horde of demons attacked us, Akira was thrown out of my arms she hit a tree and was surrounded by a bright orange barrier. I tried to fight all of the demons but I was outnumbered, and eventually I was overcome. The demons carried me away from Akira who was still inside a barrier. The last thing I remember is I was standing in front of Goshinboku looking down at a bunch of graves, mainly yours, Mama's, and an unmarked child size grave I assume to be Akira's. Please don't leave me!" Shippo sobbed in to Kagome's chest.

"We won't ever leave you sweetheart." Kagome promised, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Was it like those dreams you had before, the ones that only you and I talked about?" InuYasha asked afraid of the answer. Slowly Shippo began to nod his head yes, he then began to cry even harder. Kagome locked eyes with InuYasha giving him a questioning glance.

"Please don't let this one come true Papa." Shippo pleaded as he jumped into InuYasha's arms.

"I won't, this one will just stay a dream, and Naraku will die very soon by my hands. I can promise you of that." InuYasha said as he hugged Shippo extra tight. "Ok I want you to go help Kaede with anything she may need help with this morning, we will call you when breakfast is ready, as soon as we are finished eating we are leaving for the western palace.

"Yes Papa." Shippo said nodding his head, he jumped off of InuYasha's lap and walked out of the hut and over to Kaede's hut to help the old miko with what ever she needed of him to do. Kagome turned to InuYasha and gave him a questioning look.

"What did you mean by that?" she asked anger creeping in to her voice.

"By what?" InuYasha asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well by what, what did you mean when you said 'Was it like those dreams you had before, the ones that only you and I talked about'?" She asked even fiercer.

InuYasha sighed and looked Kagome in the eye. "Kitsune Youkai kits are known to have premonitions and Shippo has had them before, most were not bad, but some were. I helped prevent most of the bad ones. Some I couldn't but this one I will."

"He can have premonitions? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"He trusted me not to tell, he doesn't want a bunch of people knowing and he trusted the only other demon in the group, which was me."

"You should have told me." She pouted.

"I know. Please don't be angry with me I was just trying to help Shippo."

"Fine, but next time something like this happens you have to tell me right away. Ok?"

"Ok sure, oh and by the way Miroku can make things spontaneously catch on fire."

Kagome's mouth just dropped and she stared at InuYasha. "No way you're kidding right?"

"Yea I am." He said laughing. Her face became hard and InuYasha just laughed harder. "Spontaneously catch on fire, yeah right. You should have seen your face."

"InuYasha…"

"Yeah?" he asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sit boy."

Oof "What was that for?" came his muffled voice from the ground.

"You were teasing me." She said as she stood up and walked out of the Hut to find Shippo and tell him the rice was finished.

Once the spell wore off InuYasha jumped to his feet and served himself some of the yummy jasmine rice Kagome had prepared for them. As he was stuffing his face Kagome and Shippo returned to the hut. Kagome served Shippo his rice and then she served herself. Once they were finished eating InuYasha stood up and picked up Kagome's yellow backpack from its resting place in the corner of the hut.

"Ok let's get moving, we need to reach the Palace before night fall or they won't let us in."

"Ok Shippo are you ready to go?" Kagome asked her son.

"Yes Mama, I'm ready." He said jumping on to her shoulder.

"Ok let's get moving then." InuYasha said stepping outside the hut.

_**The trio headed off towards the Western Palace, they made it in record breaking time due to Kagome's enhanced Hanyou abilities. They made it to the Palace just before sunset. InuYasha held on to a now sleeping Shippo as he walked up to the giant, gates that were blocking their entrance in to the Palace.**_

"The Lord isn't accepting any common visitors tonight." The guard on the left of the gate said to InuYasha, as he eyed InuYasha seemingly common clothing.

"Move aside and let us pass we are no mere **common** visitors." InuYasha said handing Shippo to kagome to hold.

"I can't let you pass only members of the Lord's family may pass." The guard on the right said

"Do you not know who I am?" InuYasha said, the guards looked at him confused. InuYasha sighed, he took in a deep breath, "I am Lord InuYasha, second son of the Great Dog General, and the Human Princess Iszayoi next in line for the title Inu no Taisho. Now let me and my mate pass so we can speak with my half brother." InuYasha spat placing his hand on the hilt of the tetsaiga.

"If you are truly Lord InuYasha, then the sword that is tied to your hip is none other than the legendary fang, tetsaiga." The guard on the left said mockingly, he believed that this InuYasha was a fake.

With a quick fluid motion InuYasha unsheathed the tetsaiga; both guards were temporarily blinded by the flash of the blade transforming. As their eyes adjusted and fell upon the blade they knelt down upon one knee and bowed their heads to InuYasha.

"I'm sorry Milord please enter." The guard on the right said as he stood, his head still bowed, he pulled the gate open for them to enter.

"Come on Kagome lets get inside it's about to rain soon and I can't let you or Shippo catch a cold." InuYasha said as he re-sheathed his sword, he took Shippo back in to his arms and walked inside the now open gates. Kagome followed him through the gates and began to walk down the pathway to the main doors of the Palace. She was stopped by the sound of one of the guard's voices.

"Wait my Lord and Lady please stop." The guard from the left yelled to them. InuYasha stopped in his tracks and waited for the black inu-youkai to catch up with them.

"What is it?" he asked slightly annoyed

"Please sire except mine and my brother's apology for our ignorance back at the gate, we were unaware that you were arriving. If there is anything you, Lady Kagome, or the young kitsune you hold in your arms now, please just let either myself, or my twin brother know. My name is Hachi and his name is Huro.

A simple "Hn" and a nod of the head was the only reply Hachi received from InuYasha, as he turned around and continue to walk and hold the sleeping Shippo, but Kagome stayed behind.

"Why did you cal me Lady Kagome?" She asked Hachi.

"Are you not mated to Lord InuYasha?" he asked eyeing the mating mark on her neck where the crescent moon was ever present.

"I am." She said pulling on the collar of her shirt to cover the mark.

"Then that makes you a Lady of the Western lands. Didn't you know that?" he asked as if he was talking to a small child.

"No, no I didn't. Thank you Hachi, you better get back to your post."

"Yes milady." He said as he gave her a low bow and turned to return to his post.

Kagome turned and ran to catch up with InuYasha who had kept walking. When she reached him she took Shippo back in to her arms.

"Hey Inu-kun?" she asked in a too sweet voice.

"Yeah Kags?" InuYasha asked flattening his ears to his head.

"Sit Boy!" she said. InuYasha was forced face first in to the dirt ground, his swearing was muffled by the ground he was currently eating. After the spell wore off he jumped to his feet and ran back to Kagome's side, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"What in the Hell was that for?" he bellowed

"Hey don't yell." She said in a loud whisper, "Shippo is still sleeping. Why didn't you tell me I was a Lady of the Western Lands?"

"I thought you knew." He said with truth filled eyes.

"Well I didn't and when I asked Hachi back there it made me feel stupid not knowing. Is there anything else that I don't know and need to know, because if you don't tell me now and I find out later there is you can bet that I will sit you in to a hole so deep you will come out and be in America."

"No, there is nothing else."

"Good, now where is your Brother?" she asked as they reached the main doors of the palace.

"Most likely in his study doing some sort of paper work for the Lands." He said as he motioned to the guards standing at the main doors to open them so they could pass through.

"Ok Let's go get this over so we can get Shippo to bed."

Hai. Follow me, I will lead you to his study." He said as he headed down a hall to their left and then up a set of stairs and down another hall.

"How do you know this place so well?" she asked

"I used to live here, back before my mother died, we both lived here. Then one day she took me and we left, then after she died I came back for a year but then I left on my own."

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't like it here, even though I was a lord I was still teased and taunted by all the full demons especially Sesshomaru. That is why he and I don't get along he has hated me since day one."

"I'm sorry Inu-Kun." she said giving him a sympathetic look. 

"Why? I'm not, because of what he did to me a child made me who I am today, he made me stronger and able to deal with anything. I really shouldn't hate him for that, because if he had been nice to me, I would of ended up staying and I never would of met Kikyo and then I never would have met you."

"I love you for who you are, and nothing will ever change that." She said as she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, they continued to walk weaving their way around the palace until they reached the northern end where Sesshomaru's study resided. InuYasha walked up to the closed wooden door and knocked five times. A heavy sigh was heard from within and then it was followed by Sesshomaru's gruff voice.

"Enter!"

InuYasha opened the door and entered by Kagome who was still holding the sleeping Shippo.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome and I need to talk to you." InuYasha said as he walked over to the desk where Sesshomaru sat shocked.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I would live to see the day that you walked through those doors InuYasha. If I had known you were coming I would have set up a feast for your return to the Western Palace."

"I don't plan on staying here more than a day."

"Ah I see so why are you here InuYasha?"

"Kagome and I wish to adopt Shippo as our son, but since I am a lord you must approve of the adoption to make it official, so I come to you as your Brother, Sesshomaru please let Kagome and I adopt Shippo so he can have a true family again."

"Well, well, well, InuYasha I am surprised at you, you actually care for someone other than yourself."

"I actually have a heart, unlike you; I can care for someone, multiple some ones, not only myself."

"Ouch, that actually hurt." Sesshomaru said putting his hand over his heart on mock pain.

"Cut the shit Sesshomaru, this is not only important to me, it is important to Kagome and most of all Shippo."

"Wake the child. I need to speak to him before I make my decision."

Kagome gently shook the sleeping kitsune until he began to stir.

"Shippo sweetheart, we need you to wake up and talk to Sesshomaru-sama."

"But I'm tired." He wined as he buried his head in to the crook of Kagome's neck.

"Shippo listen to your mother." InuYasha said with a slightly threatening voice. With a groan Shippo crawled off of Kagome's lap and he walked over to the desk where Sesshomaru was still sitting, he jumped up and sat on a clear spot on the desk.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo said sleepily.

"Hello Shippo, I hear that InuYasha and Kagome wish to adopt you, is that true?"

"Hai, it is, they asked me last night if I wanted them to b my Mama and Papa."

"Did you know I am the only one who can stop this adoption from happening?"

"Hai I know." He said as he locked eyes with the stoic lord.

"If and only if I permit this adoption you know that you will be considered a Lord of the western lands and you will be expected to act as such, but even though you would be a lord you will NEVER be able to claim the throne only a silver inu can claim the throne as theirs."

"Hai I understand."

"Then in that case, I permit this adoption, I will have the papers drawn up in the morning."

"Really?" all three asked in unison.

"Yes really, there is no reason for me not to and every reason for me to. Now if you don't mind I would like you to leave my study, I have some paper work that needs done, all of the expenses of the land needs to be taken care of and it is long tedious work all of the numbers eventually start blending in together and…I hate this part of my job."

"Why? Math is so easy, especially what you are doing." Kagome said eyeing the basic math that Sesshomaru was working on. "That part you are working on is wrong, it should be one thousand five hundred thirty seven, not one thousand five hundred twenty nine."

"Did you just do that in your head with out using an abacus?" he asked astonished

"Yeah it's just mental math I learned how to do it back on the other side of the… never mind I learned it a long time ago it's not hard to do." _ I almost told him about the other side of the well that would have been bad, he still doesn't know I am from the future._

"Sometime later on you will teach this Sesshomaru how to do this 'mental math' is that understood?"

"Yeah sure. Good night Sesshomaru and thank you."

"Hn." Was the only response she received as he sat down and fixed the amount on the paper.

"Sesshomaru in the morning I need to speak with you…alone"

"Hn we shall speak as I observe the guards sparring on the training grounds tomorrow morning, meet me there at dawn."

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru." is she going my room

"Hn."

InuYasha walked out of the room with his head held high. He walked down the hall following Kagome's scent.

"Where is she going? My room is the other direction." He said as he followed her down yet anther hallway. "Hey Kagome where are you going?" he asked as he reached her side.

"I sense a shard of the Shikon no Tama."

"Here at the palace?"

"Hai, over there in that room." She said pointing to a rather large wooden door.

"That's the guards housing quarters, if one of them have a shard that is a really bad thing."

"Why what's so bad about that, they are just another youkai we can defeat."

"Yeah if we could get him alone, they are easy to kill alone, but in a pack it's near impossible, and if you have noticed they only travel in packs."

"That's true I have only seen then in groups. Are we going to go in and take him on together?"

"No that would be suicide; beside we would be convicted of treason against the Western Palace if we did."

"So are going to do nothing?"

"No we are going to wait and when I find the guard that has possession of the shard I am going to challenge him to spar with me, then as we are sparing I will simply take the shard from him."

"What if you kill him?"

"Then he'll be dead, there are three rules to sparing: one no outside weapons just your bare hands and natural abilities, two no one can help you, and three avoid killing if you can."

"What if he kills you?"

"Then you challenge him to spar, purify him, and then Sesshomaru brings me back because he needs me to supply him with an heir to the Western Lands and I can't do that if I'm dead."

"If it's so easy for me to kill him why don't I just challenge him to begin with?"

"Because I would be viewed as weak or a coward for letting my mate fight my battle."

"This is my battle just as much as it is your's." she retorted.

"Hai, but…"

"No buts I will fight besides I need to improve my fighting skills and how will you know where the shard is?"

"You can tell me like you always do."

"Nope you said it yourself no outside help."

"Damn you're right." He said chewing on his thumb nail thinking.

"So I'll be fighting tomorrow then."

"Fine, but if he does anything to hurt you I will step in and kill him."

"I won't be hurt.

"Oh and how do you know that?" he said giving her a questioning look

"Here hold Shippo." She said handing the sleeping Shippo to InuYasha, she clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Immediately she was surrounded by a bright orange barrier. "Because I can do this." She said from her place inside the barrier. InuYasha reached with his free hand to touch the barrier but was stopped short by the immense amount of miko energy rolling off of the barrier.

"How long have you been able to do this?" InuYasha asked as kagome dropped her barrier and took Shippo back in to her arms.

"I found out yesterday as I was gathering wood for Kaede on my own in the forest. A small rat youkai jumped me from behind." InuYasha gasped and his eyes narrowed in anger, he hadn't been told that she was attacked, he should always be told when his mate is in danger, it is HIS job to protect her, Kagome seeing the anger in his eyes quickly continued with her explanation. "At the very last second before the rat youkai actually got his claws on me I was surrounded by my barrier, the rat youkai landed on the barrier and was purified instantaneously. I was surrounded by the barrier for a good ten minutes I couldn't figure out how to drop it, but one I found out how I was able to call it up at will."

"Why didn't you tell about it right after you got back?" InuYasha asked as he started walking back towards his room again.

"I wanted to be able to control it and practice it before I showed anybody, so that's why I said I was going to take a bath yesterday but never really did I went to the hot springs and practiced raising and dropping my barrier."

"No I meant why didn't you tell me you were attacked?"

Kagome sweat dropped "InuYasha I didn't feel it was important enough to tell you, I thought the fact that I have an impenetrable barrier would be something of great importance to you and the rest of the gang but I told and showed you first doesn't that count for something?" she asked slightly angry.

"Yes it matters, the barrier is a great thing, but I am just worried about you, I have always been and always will be worried about you because I love you and nothing will ever change that, I will always feel the need to protect you from any danger that may come your way." Her anger dissipated in the matter of seconds at his words if it wasn't for the sleeping kit in her arms she would have thrown her arms around his neck and never let go. "Come on Kags lets go to our room and let Shippo sleep in a bed you also need to sleep you have a fight to win tomorrow. I should get some sleep also I have a dawn meeting with Sesshomaru."

"What are you meeting Sesshomaru for?"

"I…I…I am going to as k him to j…jo…join us on our journey to kill Naraku. As much as I hate to admit it he would be a great ass I meant asset to our journey."

"Wow!"

"Wow what?"

"You actually commented your brother and I am just surprised that you are willing to ask for his help."

"Yeah well don't get used to it, he will most likely decline."

"I don't think so, I think he will accept, grudgingly, but still I think he will accept."

"You're probably right."

"Well at least your father will be happy in his after life."

"Huh?"

"His sons are finally working together for a great cause."

"Yeah well he and I won't be working together forever it's only on a temporary basis." InuYasha said as they reached his room, it was just down the hall from Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters. Once they entered the room Kagome laid Shippo down upon the only futon in the room. She then covered him with a soft fuzzy blanket that was a soft shade of baby blue that was folded and placed neatly at the end of the bed. "Wow nothing has changed in this room since I left it all those years ago. All of my toys are still here, even the blanket my mother made for me is still on the bed."

"This blanket was yours?" Kagome asked as she ran her fingers over the soft material that was covering her slumbering son.

"Yeah it is." He said as he looked at his family with love filled eyes. "Ok time for us to grab some sleep as well." InuYasha took off his shirt and climbed in to bed beside Shippo. Kagome slid off her shoes and climbed in to bed on the other side of Shippo and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. InuYasha drifted off slowly surrounded by all of the things he once held and now hold dear.

As dawn broke InuYasha awoke to the sounds of spring song birds. Quietly he climbed out of the futon and got dressed for the day, since he was at the palace he need to dress in more formal wear, he wore a black pair of hamakas with a matching horai, both had silver stitching and on the back of the horai was a silver crescent moon. After he finished dressing he dug through Kagome's signature yellow back pack for a notebook and a pen. Inside the notebook he wrote her a short note telling her where to find him. He then taped to note to her forehead with some of the duct tape he found in her bag. (**A/N Lol**) As he walked out of the room he paused at the door and took one final look at his family before he went to go speak with his brother Sesshomaru. It didn't take InuYasha very long to find the stoic lord. Sesshomaru was out on the training grounds over seeing the guards sparring sessions. InuYasha quickly crossed over to Sesshomaru just wanting to get the whole ordeal over with.

"Morning Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as he took his rightful place on the right hand of Sesshomaru, he looked over down on to the field to watch the guards spar with each other.

"Morning InuYasha, what is it that you came to speak with me about?" Sesshomaru asked cutting straight to the point.

"I know for a fact that you are growing closer to Kagura the wind sorceress, and I also know she is a spy for you against Naraku."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as he turned to face his brother.

"How do you know of Kagura and me?" He all but hissed.

"I have caught your scent on her more than once, and before you try and kill me I am the only one that knows about you two. Who ever you decide to… associate yourself with is none of my business."

"Then why bring it up at all?"

"Because Kagome and I would like you to travel with us until Naraku is killed. Your… ties to Kagura are important; I believe they are key to bringing Naraku down for good. Plus your skills in battle would also be beneficial to the group."

"My my my InuYasha you have enhanced your vocabulary I am impressed."

"So what I've helped Kagome with her home work a few times big deal."

"I am not familiar with this home work of which you speak."

"She is given work to do outside of her schooling sessions that Kaede assigns her." InuYasha lied quickly.

"And are you asking this Sesshomaru to travel and aid you in the war against Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk upon his face.

InuYasha gritted his teeth and balled his hands in to fists. "Yes Sesshomaru that is what I am asking."

"Hn well this Sesshomaru shall think about it."

"Hn." 

"The papers for the kitsune's adoption are being drawn up as we speak, the adoption ceremony will be held tonight at sunset."

"What ceremony?" 

"He shall be announced to the western palace as your son Lord Shippo, and then the three of you shall share your blood to make the adoption permanent."

"Fine as long as I can leave tomorrow, I'll be expecting your answer in time for the ceremony tonight."

"Hn."

The brothers continued to watch over the sparring until Kagome came and joined the two lords of the west.

"It's about time you got up." InuYasha said as he swept her in to his arms and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize how tired I really was."

"Well now that you're well rested are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"One of your guards is in possession of a shard of the Shikon no tama. I plan on getting it back." Kagome said cracking her knuckles in a very InuYasha like fashion.

"InuYasha you are letting your mate go one on one with one of my fully trained guards?"

"Kags is fully capable of fighting off any demon, she will be just fine." _I hope_ InuYasha thought as he held on to kagome even tighter.

"Why aren't you fighting him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I can't detect the shards like she can, she will be able to just detect the shard and take it from him."

"Hn, Kagome which guard is it?"

Kagome stepped out of InuYasha's arms and began to scan with her powers over all the guards, as soon as she expanded her senses she found the shard. "That one there." she said pointing to a rather large bear youkai.

"Hmm **Mikkoku, I have been having some problems with him lately, I shall call him over, you spar with him show him ****no**** mercy. I gave all of my people explicit instructions that if anyone came in to possession of a shard they were to bring it to me right away."**

**"And how many shards do you have?" InuYasha asked**

**"Ten." He walked away to go get Mikkoku. "Mikkoku!" Sesshomaru barked.**

**"Yes my lord?" Mikkoku asked as he bowed to Sesshomaru. **

**"There is someone who wishes to spar with you."**

"Really and who might that be?"

"Lady Kagome." He said emotionlessly.

"A Lady wishes to spar with me a humble guard?" he asked amused

"Hai, it seems so."

"Ok fine with me." He said as he clapped his massive hands, excuse me claws, together.

As Mikkoku walked pass Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru placed his hand upon Mikkoku's shoulder. "I know you're in possession of a shard of the Shikon no tama, **if** you lie through this sparring session you **will** die by my hands for disobeying a direct order from me." He whispered so only Mikkoku could hear him. Mikkoku flinched visibly, he gave a slight nod.

"Ok Kagome where is the shard?" InuYasha asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"InuYasha stop that you're making me more nervous." Kagome snapped

"Sorry!" he said as he took his hands off her shoulders

"The shard is in his left hand."

"Ok, watch out for that hand then it will be stronger and…"

"Inu-kun, its ok I know what to do."

"I know, I know but I still worry."

"I love you." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He was leaning down to give her a kiss, but was interrupted by Mikkoku.

"Are you the Lady that wishes to spar with me?" Mikkoku asked Kagome.

"Hai I am." She said as she turned to face him. He took in her for from her feet to her head, InuYasha noticed his eyes lingered on her curves for a few seconds to long he let out a low growl, Mikkoku continued to take in her form but when his eyes came to rest upon her ears his eyes widened and a shocked expression came upon his face.

"You are a Hanyou!"

"Yeah so what of it?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"How strange a Lady that wears strange and indecent clothing and is a hanyou, decides to spar with me, Mikkoku, a fully trained guard of the Western Palace, why?"

"Because you have something that belongs to me." She replied with venom in her voice.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked his smug smile falling off his face.

"A shard of the Shikon no tama, what makes it worse is that the shard you carry is tainted by you evilness."

"Hn, well shall we?" he asked gesturing to the sparring ring awaiting them.

"Hn." She nodded her head and entered the ring; she was followed by Mikkoku and Lord Sesshomaru.

"Let this sparring be a lesson to you all," Sesshomaru said to the crowd that had gathered around the ring, "Mikkoku is going to die today for withholding a shard of the Shikon no tama, when he was well aware that I had given the order that if anyone came in to possession of a shard they were to personally hand it over to me."

"You don't need, nor deserve the shards, you are powerful enough as it is my lord." Mikkoku interject but then fell silent by one of Sesshomaru's icy glares.

"This Sesshomaru does not require use of the shards, I have them locked away in a secret vault that only members of the inu no taisho family may enter. I plan on returning the shards to their proper guardian once this sparring session is complete."

"The miko that shattered the tama, you know who she is?" Mikkoku asked

"Yes, Sesshomaru knows who she is, as do I." InuYasha said as he took his place at this brother's right hand.

"And who is she?"

"Her name is Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said flatly. "She is a miko inu hanyou of the house of the inu no taisho, she is my sister in law and my brothers mate, and she is the Lady you are about to fight."

Mikkoku turned to Kagome and just stared. "You are a miko?" he asked, his voice was small.

"Hai." She said, and just to prove that she was she sent some of her miko powers to her hands and they began to glow with the holy energy. Mikkoku's eyes widened, he did NOT want to go up against a miko, not after what had happened last time (last time he ended up lying in the infirmary for a month recovering from a very mild purification, if he hadn't killed the miko she would have killed him.) "Is there a problem with me being a miko?"

"No not at all." He said as he took his fighting stance.

"Let the sparring begin." Sesshomaru said stepping out of the ring and basically dragging InuYasha out. Kagome took her place in the ring and took her stance. Quicker than she could even blink Mikkoku made his first move he darted across the ring and drew back his left fist ready to strike. He jumped into the air and just a millisecond before his shard enhanced fist came down upon kagome she moved out of the way. Instead of his fist connecting with its intended target it connected with the ground and a huge crater was formed from the impact. Faster than Mikkoku could react kagome spun around and kicked him square in the gut and made him fly backwards, he then regained his composer.

"That was a lucky shot wench!" Mikkoku snarled as he ran at her but unfortunately she wasn't fast enough this time and she took a fist to the gut, but lucky for her he used his right fist instead. Kagome staggered back and fell down.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he tried to jump into the ring, but he was held back by Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha calm yourself, she is fine." Sesshomaru said, and indeed she was fine and already back on her feet and ready for anything.

Mikkoku clapped his massive hands together and a bolt of demonic energy shot straight at Kagome. With a smirk she instantly raised her barrier and the energy was absorbed right into the barrier. She dropped the barrier and charged at Mikkoku. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" she bellowed as she brought her claws down upon Mikkoku. The golden blades connected with his chest and he was thrown back, it took Mikkoku a few seconds to pick himself back up.

"That's a nice little trick wench."

"Don't call me a wench, only InuYasha is allowed to call me that!" she snarled as they began to circle each other.

"I'll call you what ever I want WENCH, because you are going to die today, no pathetic miko half breed is going to kill me!" he said hitting his fist against his chest for emphasis.

"Go ahead and try ass wipe." She laughed, at her words he charged forward, his claws were out stretched towards her throat; she re-raised her barrier and laughed as he was ricocheted backwards by the energy of the barrier. "Ok it's time to end this." She said dropping her barrier. She channeled her energy and sent the miko powers to her hands, Mikkoku returned to his feet and charged at her again. Kagome side-stepped his attack spun around and shoved her claws through his chest. She released another wave of pure miko energy through her hands she felt Mikkoku's soul being purified as his body turned to dust. She bent down and sifted through Mikkoku's remains and found the tainted jewel shard, when she found it, it was almost black but the second she touched it, it resumed it's natural light transparent pink color. When she stood up the crowed around her began to clap and cheer for her victory. InuYasha, who was finally released by Sesshomaru, rushed into the ring, he picked Kagome up and spun her around.

"You did it Kags, you killed him, I knew you could do it." He said as he set her back down on the ground. He leaned down and kissed her fiercely as people continued to clap and whistle. She pulled back from the kiss and stepped out of his arms, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "What's wrong Kags?" he asked "Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not hurt I just need to go…I need to get this blood off of me."

"Ok" he said as he took her hand and led her through the crowd back to the castle. As soon as they reached their room she rushed into the bathroom and began to scrub herself, as she washed the blood off her skin the tears that she had been holding back began to fall. The scent of her tears reached InuYasha's sensitive nose and he instantly went to her side. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he as he tried to comfort her.

"I killed him!" she said pathetically.

"I know but you had to, you heard him he was planning on killing you. Besides if you hadn't done it Sesshomaru would have and he would have prolonged the pain where as you didn't, you kill him quickly and almost painlessly. In a way you did Mikkoku a favor by ending his life quickly." He said trying to reason with her.

"But I purified him! His soul will never pass on because I purified it!" she sobbed as she threw her arms around InuYasha's neck.

"I knew I should have done it myself. I just knew you wouldn't be ready enough to kill him, I should have known you weren't ready for hand-to-hand battle. I am so sorry Kagome, I promise that I will never make you do that again, at least until you are ready. Ok?" she nodded her head and buried her face in to his chest; he kissed the top of her head and gently rocked her back and fourth. They stood there in complete silence until Sesshomaru came in unannounced.

"Miko, InuYasha I have the shards that I have been gathering her for you to purify and add to the rest of the jewel." He said as he handed her a small leather pouch.

"Sesshomaru please call me Kagome." she said as she took the ouch and spilled the contents on to her palm, as the shards touched her flesh they instantly became pure once again.

"Ok, Kagome then."

"There is ten shards here plus the shard from Mikkoku, and the five I have that's sixteen shards altogether." She said in amazement. _ Finally we have a huge part of the jewel._

"How much of the jewel is there left to acquire?"

"Umm I don't know just hold up a sec and I can tell you." She said as she closed her fist and focused her power to her hand, her hand glowed briefly for a moment and when she opened her palm they all saw that the shards had formed together to form on giant shard. "about half of the jewel is left, and Naraku has that, and the one in Kohaku's back and the two shards that Kouga has, InuYasha we should go and find him and get them back soon he has had them long enough.

"Kagome what is this 'sec' you speak of, you language is different and your clothes are awfully indecent for someone of your rank, why do you wear them?" Sesshomaru asked giving her a don't you dare lie to me look.

"Uhh the 'sec' is an expression from where I am from, it means just wait a little bit."

"Where exactly are you from?"

Both InuYasha and Kagome sweat dropped. "I am from a small barely known island to the south, I wear these clothes to stay cool, every body wears clothes like mine so where I am from it is perfectly decent to wear these."

"Once this war is over you WILL show this Sesshomaru this island of yours." He ordered.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha for help; InuYasha received the silent S.O.S and piped up with a lie so smooth. "You can't go to the island; it is a barren wasteland now. It was destroyed by Naraku's miasma; she is the last of her people."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said not believing a single word his brother said. "Make sure you are ready by early evening for the ceremony, and kagome you will wear a proper outfit, something one would expect a lady to wear"

"Hai Sesshomaru." She said as she walked him to the door.

"Hn." _I WILL find out where she is from, I don't tolerate being lied to by anyone._ Sesshomaru turned on his heel and left the room and the two hanyous in peace.

"InuYasha we need to be more careful about what we say in front of your brother, if he ever found out I was from the future things could end up disastrous."

"Yeah, he would freak out if he knew where you were truly from."

"He would most likely want to go and dominate over it."

"The future isn't ready for Sesshomaru, not yet anyway." She said with a slight giggle.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked giving her a quizzical look.

"I was just thinking of how your brother would react to some future things like television, and cars, things like that." InuYasha started to laugh and he had an evil grin on his face. "Inu-kun what are you thinking I don't like that look it scares me."

"Oh I was thinking about how I could torture him with something as simple as a pen. I can see it now 'it's a quill that never runs out of ink, this is some sort of black magic!' then he would destroy it with his poison whips."

"Oh my Kami!" Kagome said as she clutched her sides from laughing. The pair stood in their room laughing at how to torture Sesshomaru until Kagome's stomach began to growl. "My oh my am I hungry!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her empty belly.

"Ok let's go find Shippo and Rin, then we can all go grab some lunch and we will still have enough time to get ready for the ceremony." The two left their room in search of the two children.

"Kags when are you going back to your home again?"

"I don't know when we get back to Kaede's village again I guess, why?"

"Well you haven't been home since before we mated and well it might be a bit of a shock for your mother and defiantly a shock for your ji-chan to see you like you are now…and I want more ramen."

"Hmm you're right I haven't been home yet to tell mama about us, she can't really get mad at me I am eighteen and all, I hope she will understand."

"I'm sure she will, and she will be happy she is gonna be a grandmother to Shippo, and eventually to our children."

"The only thing is she isn't going to take the news of me living in the era permenatly very well, but she is just gonna have to deal with it."

"So you are going to live in this era? You're not going to live on the other side of the well anymore?"

"No, the other side of the well isn't my home any more, this era is my home, this era is where my family is, this is where my life is. I would never take you and Shippo away from this life it's wouldn't be fair."

"Is it any wonder why I love you?" he asked as he threw his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer to him.

"I know." She replied as they entered the gardens where they heard Shippo and Rin playing. "Hey Shippo-kun!" Kagome yelled as she picked up the kitsune, and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hey Mama, hey Papa!" Shippo said as he jumped down out of her arms.

"have you and Rin played nicely together?" she asked the two children.

"Oh yes Kagome-Chan." Rin said flashing a huge toothy smile.

"Good because you runts are going to be able to play together for the rest of your lives." InuYasha said ruffling the kid's hair. "Well are you two runts hungry?" he asked as he scooped them both up in to his arms. Both of them nodded enthusiastically. "Ok then lets go get something to eat before we have to get you both cleaned up and ready for the ceremony tonight ok?"

"OK!" they both shouted.

_**Well there you go that is how Shippo became InuYasha and Kagome's son, and how InuYasha and Sesshomaru started to show a little bit of brotherly love. I know what you're thinking how can they be getting along so well, to tell you the truth I have no idea myself but hey who cares right now any way? The adoption ceremony went off with out a hitch; it was a simple ceremony, well simple to me any way, there was the presentation of the family, Sesshomaru's blessing then the three way exchange of blood and then the second presentation of the family. Oh and yes before I forget Unc…I mean Sesshomaru agreed to go with InuYasha and Kagome as they traveled, so that meant that Shippo and Rin got to play together every day and all day long. So once again life was perfectly good, but as always for InuYasha and the gang something just had to go wrong.**_

"Just a few more days Kagura, just a few more days and we will strike." Came a cold hard voice followed by evil cold laughter.

_I need to warn Sesshomaru what Naraku is planning._ Kagura though as she launched her self in to the air on her giant feather.

--

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!**

**Finally I am done with this chapter; it is like twice as long as the other chapters. So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Thanks a million. Catch y'all later. Peace out!**


	4. Here's what's happening!

Ok here is what I am going to do…right now I am having problems with coming up with new ideas for the story sooooooo I am going to go through and revise the entire story and hopefully I will come up with some more ideas in the process, I will be doing the same thing with my other story **This is my Life, Let me Live it** and if anyone has any ideas for either story just let me know!


End file.
